Magical SHIELD
by Marauder2318
Summary: After the events of "Pilot", Phil Coulson seeks out an old acquaintance for help against Centipede. Little did he know that there was a magical world. One thing leads to another, and Master Auror Alastor Moody along with trainee Auror Nymphadora Tonks board the bus to take off on SHIELD's adventures. (this is how SHIELD would have gone if they had wizards helping)
1. Prologue

Phil Coulson, Level 8 operative of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (SHIELD), sat in his office on "the bus", frustrated. Their latest mission had been a disaster. What seemed like a simple mission had quickly gone south. Apparently Centipede are developing super soldiers, with inhuman strength, and the only thing stopping them is the soldiers exploding.

He sighed. His team was good. In fact, he considered them the best. May and Ward were some of the best fighters in Shield. Fitz-Simmons were top of the academy. And with the addition of Skye, they could hack into virtually any database in the world. But none of that was any use against super soldiers, and as good as May and Ward were, they couldn't do anything against someone ten times their strength. If only SHIELD had their own version of the super soldiers, even someone telekinetic would help.

Coulson sat bolt up right. Telekinetics existed, and he knew one!

He thought back to his years of primary school spent in England. He always thought that one of his best friends, a brown haired boy named Ted Tonks, was rather special. Once, their annoying math teacher had his hair turned green when he asked Ted a question. Another time, a bully was miraculously flung backwards when he tried to slap Ted. Or, objects around them started floating and shaking when they were watching a horror film. He had moved away after his tenth birthday and had never heard from Ted ever since.

Quickly he looked up Ted Tonks in the SHIELD database and found that he lived on the outskirts of Norwich, England.

He turned on the intercom and said: "Change of plans May, we're going to England."


	2. Ch2 Aurors and Agents

After debriefing his agents, Phil Coulson drove to the Tonks residence. He pulled up in front of a modest looking house, exited his car and knocked on the door.

* * *

Ted Tonks woke up late on Friday morning. His daughter Nymphadora had gone to work at the auror headquarters and his wife Andromeda was making breakfast. Most people used the floo to contact him, therefore he was surprised to hear someone knocking on the door, and even more so when he saw his childhood Phil Coulson at the door.

"Phil!" he exclaimed, "Long time no see!"

Coulson replied, "It's good to see you too. May I come inside for a moment?"

"Of course," Ted said, "make yourself at home."

After Ted introduced his wife Andromeda, Coulson said, "I work for an organization that you may or may not have heard of, called SHIELD, which is an acronym for Strategic Homeland Information Enforcement and Logistics Division."

When Ted shook his head to indicate that he hasn't Coulson explained everything about SHIELD and what they did. He then explained everything about Centipede and its super soldiers, a revelation that visibly shook Ted.

After he finished, Ted asked, "I understand what you're saying, but why tell me of all people?"

This was the hardest bit of welcome wagons, Coulson thought, as he put his hand on the butt of his hidden ICER just in case.

" Well" he replied, "You remember those strange things that happened when we were in school?"

Ted nodded so he continued, "I believe that you may be a telekinetic."

Ted replied, "And you want me to help you against the super soldiers."

Coulson was truly taken aback. Ted didn't seem at all surprised. And he was even more baffled by his next question.

"Tell me, how high up in SHIELD are you?"

Coulson saw no reason not to tell him, so he said, " I am a level 8 agent. Only Commander Maria Hill, a level 9, and Director Nick Fury, a level 10, are higher than me."

Ted nodded thoughtfully, "assuming what you tell me is true, there are two people I want you to meet first. I will go get them now."

* * *

To say that Ted was surprised by Coulson's tale would be an understatement. He knew that wizards were not exactly up to date with the muggle world, but remaining ignorant of such dangerous yet advanced technology was astonishing. He had quickly realized how important this was, which is why he was going to contact Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones and Head Auror Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. Quickly he stepped into the floo, threw a pinch of powder, shouted "Auror Headquarters" ... and was promptly greeted at the other end by Moody's wand. Casting a truth spell, Moody asked, " Are you Theodore Tonks?"

Rolling his eyes at the auror's paranoia, he answered, "Yes", and glowed blue for a second.

"If you are quite done making sure I'm not a dark wizard, I have something really important to discuss with you and Amelia."

"Fine," the old auror grumbled as he lead the way up to the head of DMLE's office, "but always use -"

"Constant Vigilance! I know. "

"Hmmph!" Moody grunted as he opened the door.

"Alastor," said Amelia Bones, "what brings you here this morning?"

"Well," he grunted, "Ted here said that he had something important to tell us."

"Today an old muggle friend of mine came to see me. He had som-"

"You're telling me that I should worry about something a muggle said!"

"Just shut up and listen will you Alastor! You're the one preaching about constant vigilance! " Ted retorted. "Now as I was saying ... "

After he had finished explaining, he and a stunned Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody flooed back to his house. They had agreed that they would first question the man under veritaserum. If his intentions were not truthful, then they would obliviate him.

* * *

Phil Coulson sat nervously as he waited for Ted to return. Years of experience with SHIELD was screaming that things could quickly go South. He just hoped May was ready outside when that happened. Soon he heard a swoosh and Ted walked through the door with a middle aged women and a man that with a lot of scaring on his face. His wooden leg clunked on the floor a blue fake eye was spinning wildly in its socket.

"Before we say anything, " Moody grunted, "We're going to question you under a truth serum."

"A truth serum," Coulson thought, "SHIELD's best scientist have been trying to find that for years. Whoever these people are they will either be great asset or a deadly enemy."

**A/N: A bit more to come in this chapter. Moody and Tonks meet the team as well. Review and write suggestions please!**


End file.
